


Tales from the Sims 4 Character Profiles

by SoulSlayer



Series: Tales from the Sims 4 [1]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSlayer/pseuds/SoulSlayer
Summary: Character Profiles that will be updated whenever a new protagonist is added!
Series: Tales from the Sims 4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218824
Kudos: 1





	1. Krys Silverstone

**Author's Note:**

> Updated last: Chapter 1 of The Silver Mage

**Name:** Krys Silverstone

**Gender:** Non-Binary (She/Her, They/Them)

**Age:** Young Adult

**Species:** Sim

**Career:** Unemployed

**Family:**

  * Rhea Silverstone (Older Sister)
  * Unnamed Parents
  * Nickel Silverstone (Great Grandfather)



**Martial Status:** Single

**Traits:**

  * Bookworm
  * Ambitious
  * Goofball
  * Quick Learner



**Aspiration:** Spellcraft & Sorcery

**Hair:** Silver

**Eye:** Silver

**Skin:** Pale

**Appears in:**

  * The Silver Mage (Protagonist)



**Fun Facts:**

  * Krys’s name is a shortened version of her dead name: Krystal.
  * Due to her extremely pale skin and spending most of her time indoors, Krys gets sunburnt very easily.
  * The white markings on her hands are natural but nobody in her family knows why they occurred. A lot of people mistake them for tattoos.
  * The crystal around her neck was a gift left for Krys by her great grandfather.
  * Krys is the shortest adult in her family at 5′4″.



Krys Silverstone is an ambitious young soul who despite her ambitious nature, tends to describe herself as 'pretty normal all things considered'. When Krys turned 21, she was informed that she was given ownership of her great grandfather's house in Glimmerbrook under a strange set of circumstances listed by him in his will: 'to be given to the next child in the family born with either silver eyes'. Confused but not willing to turn down the offer, Krys moved to Glimmerbrook. Krys was estranged with many of her family due to reasons unknown to her. The family member she was closest with is her older sister, Rhea Silverstone. Aside from her sister, Krys never had many friends growing up due to her spending most her time inside reading - her favourite topics being fictional books about magic and fantasy and non-fictional books on mythology and history.


	2. Rhea Silverstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: Chapter 1 of The Silver Mage

**Name:** Rhea Silverstone

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** Young Adult

**Species:** Sim

**Career:** Entertainer - Musician Branch

**Family:**

  * Krys Silverstone (Younger Sibling)
  * Unnamed Parents
  * Nickel Silverstone (Great Grandfather)



**Martial Status:** Single

**Traits:**

  * Creative
  * Music Lover
  * Outgoing
  * Gregarious



**Aspiration:** Musical Genius

**Hair:** Dark Brown

**Eye:** Blue (Sim)

**Skin:** Light (Sim)

**Appears in:** The Silver Mage (Deuteragonist)

**Fun Facts:**

  * Despite her thin frame, Rhea can pack a punch. Back in high school, she nearly got suspended after breaking another kid’s nose when they were making transphobic remarks at Krys.
  * Rhea’s favourite genres are rock and country.
  * While usually friendly, Rhea can be impulsive when angry. The most surefire way to piss her off is to upset or hurt Krys. Just don’t expect to walk away without something getting broken.
  * Rhea is 4 years older than Krys.
  * Her biggest weakness is the ‘disappointed lil’ sibling face’ that Krys makes when she knows that Rhea did something impulsive. One look with that face will instantly cause Rhea to admit to what she did.



Rhea is Krys's older sister and a music loving performer. Despite her punk-like dress style and tom-boyish attitude, she's friendly, charismatic and is rarely seen without her guitar. Like her younger sibling, Rhea has been fascinated by mythology and superstitions as she uses them for inspiration for songs. So it was a surprise to no one when Rhea decided to move to Forgotten Hollow not long after Krys moved to 'find inspiration for her music'. Rhea has been obsessed with Krys ever since she was born. The two have been best friends growing up. Rhea was actually the main reason why Krys was never bullied growing up as it would only take a menacing glare from her to make someone back off.


End file.
